Those Grey Eyes First Year
by Loki'sTrueQueenOfAsgard
Summary: Maddison Greenwood is starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along the way she makes friends, enemies and she's either studying, frolicking with her friends, or trying to figure out what her brother and his friends are up to and why they're constantly getting themselves into trouble. *Really bad summary but I did try*


Maddison Greenwood rushed along through Kings Cross attempting to catch up her family. Finally she caught a glimpse of them ahead. Pushing just that little bit further she finally slowed down beside them. "I cannot believe you just left me there." She muttered to the red head beside her. He laughed. "Well you caught up didn't you?" He replied. She glared at him.

"Not the point Ronald"

"My names Ron, not Ronald, Maddison" She laughed at him.

"My full name doesn't bother me Ronnie-kins" She said with a smirk. He glared at her before turning and just muttering to himself. Eventually the family of red heads in front of her slowed to a stop. "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course. C'mon, platform 9 ¾ this way." Moving to the side Molly Weasley looked at her 3rd eldest son and said, "All right Percy, you first" Percy moved forward and ran at the barrier and simply disappeared from sight.

"Fred, you next" She exclaimed looking at the twins.

Maddy rolled her eyes and smiled as George stepped up and said "He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" Fred joined in.

"Oh I'm sorry George" Molly said to Fred.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred" He replies before both he and George bolted forward and through the barrier. Maddy and Ron were the only two left to go through the barrier when a boy moved forward with his trolley. Maddy took a moment to study him. Black Hair, glasses, green eyes and rather tall. Maddy noticed that he looked rather familiar. She shook of the feeling and listened as he stuttered out a question. "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to... how to.."

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron and Maddy's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Molly explained.

"Good Luck" Ginny said. The boy smiled slightly and then took off at a run towards the wall. He quickly slid through and Molly turned to Maddy. "Your turn dear, off you go" She smiled and Maddy ran and glided through the barrier. She felt a slight warm tingle before she was on the platform staring straight at a beautiful crimson and black train. A slight slurping kind of noise, sounded behind her and soon enough Molly was ushering her and Ron onto the train. Fred and George helped her put her trunk into a random compartment. She hugged Molly goodbye and stepped onto the train. After waving goodbye to Molly and Ginny she strolled through looking for an empty compartment. Finally finding one she opened the door and sat down while Marley, her gorgeous black cat with green eyes, curled up next to her. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and in walked Fred, George and their best friend Lee. "Hi Maddy!" Lee said, brightening up when he saw her.

"Hi Lee, have a good summer?" She asked. Lee thrust a box forward.

"Sure did. Want to see what I got?" He questioned excitedly. She nodded. Lee lifted the lid slightly and a black furry leg slid through the box. Maddy glared at the 3 pranksters. "You know I don't like them! Why do that?!" She growled, upset that they'd do this to her and then pushed past them and into the hall. Something pawed at her jeans. Maddy looked down and smiled at Marley before hunching down and watching the black cat jump up and curl around her shoulders. Maddy walked down the hall checking for empty compartments or one of her brothers. Someone pushed past Maddy rather forcefully and she fell into an open compartment which consisted of 3 boys.

"Are you okay?" a velvety voice asked her. She looked up and saw a pale boy with platinum blonde hair holding his hand out to her. Taking his hand, he pulled her up. "Yeah I think I'm okay, thanks for helping me." She replied. He shrugged.

"No problem... is he yours?" The blonde asked. Maddy looked at Marley who had curled up in the boys lap. "Yeah, that's Marley... he doesn't let anybody touch him except me... I guess you must be special." She told him. The boy smirked.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand as he introduced himself. Maddy took his hand and shook it.

"Maddison, Maddison Greenwood" He smiled at her and then introduced his two friends who watched the interaction with curiosity. "This is Crabbe and Goyle" Maddy smiled and waved before turning back to Draco.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? My brothers and their friend sort of took over my compartment with a tarantula" She asked with a shudder. The blonde nodded. "Your brothers?" He asked.

"Fred and George Weasley" Maddy replied, matter-of-factly.

"Weasley?" Draco said in disgust. Maddy nodded. "But I thought you said your name was Greenwood?"

"It is, they're my adopted family, my parents are dead..." She trailed off.

"Sorry" He muttered. She shrugged.

"What house do you want to be in?" She asked, changing the subject. "I want to be in Slytherin... the rest of my family are in Gryffindor but I think I'd suit Slytherin better" Draco smirked.

"I'll be put into Slytherin, just like my father" Draco said. Maddy smiled and mindless chatter ensued for the rest of the train journey.


End file.
